The Modern Crusaders and the Boy Who Lived
by Kuro Kaitou
Summary: Set in the sixth year of Harry in Hogwarts. Everything is continuing from the end of summer after the fifth book. The school gets four transfers students. They are all different personalities, but get along with each other oddly well. There is also a new
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Prophecy of Crusaders**

_We are floating over the line   
Let us follow our mind   
All of our life we'll wait for the answer   
And the question is why   
_- Enigma –Morphing Thru Time

A dark night of January. The frost of the north wind was crystallizing to a small figures eyebrows. The wind continued to blow and storm around the place where the figure was standing. There were trees around him, but they were covered in soft powder snow. The very few snowflakes in the air stung the cheeks of the figure who pulled his hood deeper over his head and tried to keep warm while holding something tightly in his hands.

There was a silent crack in the whistling north wind. A tall, slim figure had appeared not five feet from the figure. His pale white skin and red eyes made a shocking opposite to the slightly snowy and dark surroundings. "Ah... my loyal servant... Have you retrieved what I asked you to?" his high voice asked and gaze at the figure, who apparently was half freezing from the cold.

The figure looked at him silently and bowed before answering. "Yes, my Lord. I have retrieved what your highness asked me to." He said taking a silent step closer and handed a glass vial to his master. The vial had an older looking piece of parchment inside of it.

A smile curved to the Dark Lords thin lips as his spider like hand held the vial in it. "You have done well, my friend." He said nodding approvingly. "Return to your job and wait for the letters. There shall be interesting turns to the future of this world." He said and waved his hand dismissing.

"I shall, my Lord." The figure said and bowed deeply turning his back and disappearing into the darkness of the slightly stormy night.

Voldemort waited until he was far enough before apparating to his hide-out. He could be alone in there and enjoy the silence. The cold air changed into a only dungeon cold one. He looked at the vial in his hand and unsealed it starting to listen the prophecy that had been sealed there. It could only be heard once and would start a change of future almost immediately. It was the Prophecy of the Crusaders:

_If you understand or if you don't   
If you believe or if you doubt   
There's a universal justice   
And the eyes of truth   
Are always watching you. _

_We're not submissive, we're not aggressive   
But they think we can't defend _

_Stand up, join us, modern crusaders alive   
We have the power to face the future   
Cause we are the fighters   
Just fighting for our rights _

_They're accusing, like always without knowing   
What is just fiction or what is the truth _

_They have no mission, they have no passion   
But they dare to tell us what's bad and what's good. _

_We have the power who'll face the future. _

After the last word the air thinned slightly in the room where Voldemort was listening to it. There was a curious smirk of his thin lips. The air became back to normal soon, but the change... it had begun

* * *

A/N: The prophecy and the starting's are copyright Enigma.


	2. Chapter one

**1. Apprehensions**

_Don't look back   
The time has come   
All the pain turns into love_   
- Enigma –Modern Crusaders

The train at the platform of nine and three quarters was waiting for the last passengers to come aboard. Ron Weasley threw his trunk to the train and ran over to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who both were waiting for him.

"Hurry up Ron! The train will leave any second!" Hermione shouted as Ron had almost reached the door.

"All right already..." Ron said breathing heavily as he climbed up to the train and walked to where Harry had managed to get a place for them. Hermione followed Ron and noticed that the compartment was all for them.

"Nice choise Harry." Hermione said as a compliment to him.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry answered as Ron and Hermione took their seats. "So, what did you do during the start of the summer? I had trouble with Dursleys as usual."

Just as Ron was about to answer there was knock to the compartment door. The door slid open and a boy with white long hair standing up straight looked in. "Umm... Excuse me, but could we... meaning me and three of my friends have a seat here? Every where else is full." He asked with a confident voice.

"Sure, why not." Harry said immediately. He was a bit curious who the boy and his friends were. They seemed about their own age and quite lost.

The boy smirked. "Thanks." He said and walked in being followed by two girls and another boy, who closed the door. They sat down to the other end of the compartment and started to talk normally to the others.

Ron and Hermione both frowned at them and then turned back to Harry. There was few seconds of silence between them before Ron started to tell about the summer.

The time passed quickly with the talking. After the witch that sold sweets from the trolley had gone the strangers introduced themselves to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"I'm Lucius." started the boy with white hair . His eyes were bright green and his attitude was all friendly like towards everyone. He turned to look at the first girl that had entered the compartment then. She had straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was kind of shy looking and smirked slightly at Lucius.

"My name is Ren, but I prefer Ryu as my name." she said and frowned at the other girl silently. She turned to look at Harry, Hermione and Ron from the window that she had been staring out of.

"I am Kira." She said and brushed few of her raven black hair behind her ear. Her green eyes flickered towards the boy with black hair, who was reading a book intently. "Hey Tom...Wake up from the fantasy...." Kira said nudging the boy.

"Don't call me that..." the boy hissed at her before looking at Harry and then Hermione with his steel gray and blue eyes. "The name's Tomas and don't you even dare to call me Tom or you'll find yourself on the other side of the window." He said in a dangerous voice that made the shivers go through everyone and then turned back to his book after glancing at Lucius in a apologetic way.

Lucius nodded at Tomas as an agreement. "You have to excuse him. He's been up for the complete two days." He explained simply and smirked slightly.

Hermione nodded at Lucius simply and then introduced herself to them. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." She said nodding towards Harry and looking at him smirking slightly, waiting for the fours reaction which was sort of mild. "Oh, nice to meet you Harry and Hermione..." Lucius said and then turned to Ron. "And who are you?" he asked in a friendly way.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron answered to Lucius and then frowned slightly at the four. "Where are you all from?" he asked in a slightly curious way.

Ryu answered immediately to this one. "We're transferred from Durmstrang." She said in a serious way. She noticed all of the three flinch slightly. "Oh, don't be afraid...The rumors aren't really that bad... only Tomas here knows dark curses and magic." She said nodding towards the boy, who didn't notice that they talked about him. He was to tightly reading the book.

Harry nodded and looked at Tomas in a calculating way. The boy seemed to have a dark characteristics enough and this information made him look like a dark wizard almost. The rest of the journey went on with the questions and finally when they knew enough about each other they talked freely about different things. Lucius, Harry and Ron mainly about Quidditch while Hermione, Ryu and Kira talked about different spells and the school stuff that they had all gone through. Tomas was the only one who seemed to be studying and glancing once in awhile to the others, but not commenting anything.

When the train began to slow it's speed slightly Harry, Ron and Hermione took their robes and got dressed. When the train finally stopped and all of the seven had got out Harry, Ron and Hermione wished them good luck with the sorting ceremony before walking over to the carriages.

"Isn't this great? We get to know other students from other schools." Hermione said when they got themselves their own carriage and as it had started to move towards the castle. For once it wasn't raining when they had arrived to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, probably..." Harry said looking out of the window. His mind was on the silent boy, Tomas. He was bothering Harry's mind and was having a bad feeling about him.

* * *

A/N: Okay... this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction story which I really try to get finished...


End file.
